Heart of Stone
by minoki
Summary: A love story between to warring people. Filled with laughs and heartaches. discontinued


Hearts of stone

He could remember exactly the first time he met the man. It was during a siege at the castle of some daimyo, which one he couldn't really recall. It was raining that night, pouring so badly, with lighting and thunder. He could clearly remember the clear grey eyes, the long black curtain of a hair and his clan symbol clearly shown on his collar (1). The Senju clan is a very powerful one. Not one you'd like to mess with unless you were just as strong.

He as an Uchiha, was powerful as well. It was his duty to finish the mission either way, and he would not let this man get in the way of that. That was the night he lost a battle for the very first time. That was the night he declared that he would find that man again and beat him into a bloody corpse. No one every bested an Uchiha...no one.

Clearings

"Izuna relax will you?" A pale youth shouted to the other with short hair. "I'm sure they're doing okay without us...anyways it's our relaxation time, you need to cool down a bit."

"I know Ni-san but I can't help it. I was just on a mission last night." The boy replied to the other. "I'm still a bit on edge."

"Heh, well if you would just stop thinking already. You wouldn't be so on edge." The older brother replied chuckling as he walked down the streets of a busy town. "Maybe a couple of ladies will cheer you up, no? You're about that right age to start having a bit of fun."

"Madara! Unlike you I have a good amount of respect for women and would rather find a woman who wasn't paid to lay with me." Izuna replied. Hitting his brother on the back, as the older youth kept chuckling. "And anyways for all I know she could be some enemy Kunochi ready to take me out. If I were you Ni-san, I'd be more careful. You don't realize how many would like you dead."

"Oh Izuna, your a boy. There's no harm in paying some beautiful women to sleep with you. If anything it helps relieve the stress. And there's no relationship for you to work so hard to maintain as well. All stress free." Madara said. "Anyways if you can't figure out she's a kunochi with your skill your obviously need more training. Or just avoid any new girls and stick to the old ones."

" Madara I swear your incorrigible." Izuna sighed. They made their way through crowded streets until finally they reached a small restaurant to eat at.

They were in neutral territory, in Okinawa (2). This was the place which held one of the greater Buddha temples. The monks wanted no war in this area and the ninja clans and war lords happily obliged. (3) Instead they would use this place as a source of Intel of the happenings of other places. This was a place to hold gatherings with other clans and warlords to make alliances and or treaties. Either way everyone knew and respected that this was neutral territory and only owned by the monks and priest. Basically a safe place but one could never be too careful.

"Izuna go and enjoy yourself, I shall be wondering around for a while. I don't think you'd like to follow me." Madara said to his brother as he paid for their meal.

"Wha-? Don't tell me you're headed to that brothel. Ah no wonder you mentioned it! You wanted to go there all along didn't you?"Izuna exclaimed as he to finished his meal. "Really Ni-san you ought to find yourself a nice kunochi and just get it along with her."

"And try to please her every moment of my life so I can have some fun tousle on the bed. No thank you for now I'll take the easy road." Madara replied, smirking in enjoyment as his brother gave him a disapproving stare. "I'll see you in 19:00 (4). Don't get in to much trouble"

"Me? I think your think about yourself. Later." Izuna replied waving his brother goodbye.

Madara started to make his way down the road leading up to one of those game houses. He knew some men should be there playing shougi and cards. Maybe if he was lucky a few drunkards will spill some good secrets. He wasn't here just for fun, he needed some Intel, and the clan leaders had heard some news about the Senju making an alliance with some other clan. They needed info.

As he got nearer to the game house, a young man had accidentally bumped into him. "Oh sorry there, i wasn't watching were I was going." The man exclaimed.

He had clear grey eyes, cropped black hair and a plain brown yukata. Oddly enough there was something familiar about him. 'Have I met him before? Maybe he's using a jutsu...but I can't sense any chakra on him and I certainly can't activate my eyes.' Madara thought

"Hey no problem...have I met you before, you seem familiar." Madara said giving the elder man a goofy smile.

"Maybe we bumped into each other before...I really wouldn't know. Well I have to get going. Have a good day Uchiha-san." The man said before vanishing into the crowd.

' Uchiha-san...wait i didn't tell him my name!' Madara thought in alarm as he looked back trying to find the man. 'Damn he's gone...well it's not like it's abnormal to see an Uchiha here...I'll have to think about this later. I still got a job to do'

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto or any of these characters.

PLEASE REVIEW...Would make me uber happy, Also looking for a beta if anyone wants to help me out.

Notes

I think in one of those mangas they showed Hashirama with his clan symbol on his collar

At this time there is no fire country or what not and any villages either so i made up a name.

I wanted a place where people could meet and i'm pretty sure that ninjas and samurais won't fight a sacred place, right?

Military time.


End file.
